Naughty Drummer
by Ringo's Twin Brother
Summary: George Harrison and his band mates wake up to a naughty prank set by a naughty drummer. Not ATU. Read and Review, please.


_Naughty Drummer_

At first, George felt a cold sensation skid across his back as he woke up. In fact, it was a bit rather chilly as the younger guitarist woke up. As George fluttered his eyes open, his hand went for his head which was itchy a bit slightly. But as his hand went for his head, he heard his name being hissed out.

''George...Please wake up...'' He heard someone hiss out.

It wasn't like George was in trouble and someone called his name, it sounded more like someone was in trouble and someone was in dire straights.

''Hm? Who's there?'' George muttered, scratching his head.

''Oh George, wake up, it's John!'' He heard John holler at him.

George perked up as he heard him. ''Uuuh, what? What happened?''

''Oh thank God you're up! We look like a bunch of gigolos!'' John said.

''What?'' George questioned, as he fully stood up on his knees with eyes snapped open.

''Gigolos? What do you mean?'' George asked as he absently looked at John's face to his left. Quick note that George was not aware of what was happening... or what he was (and not) wearing.

''Take a good look.'' John hissed, through teeth.

With two moon-sized eyes, George looked down at himself... and he was pretty surprised to see what was and not on him.

George... had no clothes on, save for a black kilt tied around his waist; separate white cuffs on his wrists, and he felt something white around his neck.

''WHAT THE HELL?!'' The younger guitarist shrieked.

''Exactly.'' said John, wearing the exact outfit as John, only on his head were a pair of white rabbit ears.

George shrieked at what John is wearing, too. What the hell is happening? Why were they like this?

''Oh my... oh my...'' whimpered a slightly frightened Paul McCartney, who was hiding behind John. He donned the same 'outfit' as his band mates, only with black cat ears on his head. Paul was covering his chest with his left arm, while his right covered his backside. The kilt Paul was wearing was a little too short for him.

''I don't know about you two,'' Paul said to John and George, ''but I feel so mesmerized.''

Paul tensely danced lightly on his toes. He was feeling very scared. Who could have done this to them?

George raised his hands to his head, only finding brown cat ears on his head too.

George groaned. John growled angrily.

''This is so embarrassing.'' John growled.

''Tell me about it!'' Paul said to John. The frightened bassist looked around. If anyone saw them like this, it'd be the end of their lives.

What were they going to do? They're were in the middle of the streets, in the broad daylight, where just anyone could come up and laugh at them.

George groaned as he looked around; it looked like they were on a road, behind them were cluster of green and lush bushes. But what really ogled George's mind was... that it was only him, John and Paul... he felt like there was someone missing... and that someone's name started with an 'R'...

A little deep-voiced giggle erupted from the bush behind George. The younger guitarist immediately tensed as he heard it.

''Did you all hear that?'' George asked his mates, who were too busy covering their... parts.

''Heard what?'' John asked.

''Ugh... I feel like a eunuch in this...'' Paul fret, cheeks turning red.

''Never mind.'' George said, turning the other way when...

''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' An even louder laughter erupted from the bushes like a volcano.

The three Beatles immediately to turned around to the bush, which was shaking leaves off... to show a laughter-bombarded Ringo Starr inside. In his left hand was a large pair of trimmers, with pieces of chopped clothing fabric on them and on Ringo's body.

''I GOT YOU THREE GOOD!'' Ringo shrieked, slamming the palm of his right hand on his forehead.

Paul gasped at utter disgust.

''You naughty drummer...'' John gaped at Ringo. Just how did Ringo put them in those outfits?

Ringo just kept on laughing.

''Ringo, I can't believe you did something like this..'' George scowled at him. ''...In fact, how did you do it?''

''Ooooh, let's just say I put a bit of knock-out serum in ya'll's food!'' Ringo giggled again.

John just groaned and shuddered... they... they were like this... and it was all because of a naughty drummer Ringo!

''HOW DO YEH ALL LIKE MEH' NOW?!'' Ringo hollered at them, snapping his trimmers in front of them.

The three humiliated Beatles just had big, angry faces. They had to get revenge from him, and let us say they did...

A day or two later... The three Beatles dumped Ringo, hogtied and blindfolded, while wearing a wedding dress into the woods...

All Ringo had to say was...

''I really need to go to the bathroom...'' because Ringo was scared out of his... dress...


End file.
